Haleb Save me
by Halebrperf
Summary: -A has finally gotten what he/she wanted. Hanna's broken down. Will Caleb be there when she needs him most? Mentions of sensitive issues (eating disorders.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this if my first Haleb fanfiction and at the moment it's just going to be a one shot, unless I get some really good reviews, in that case I will make more chapters:)

Hanna took a deep breath as her shaky hands picked up her phone. Caleb had just told her that someone had tried to run his Mom off the road. She knew it was the workings of -A. He had just left and her phone had vibrated, alerting her of a text.

_Oh Hanna, poor, desperate Hanna. His Mom first, and then him. But, don't worry, you will have no problem getting a new boyfriend. As long as he's fat and ugly, just like our little Hanna. And if that doesn't work out then you always have me. Kisses, -A xx_

Hanna knew -A was a bitch, but when someone, even someone as pathetic as -A, uses one of her insecurities against her, boy does it hit her where it hurts. She gasped slightly and looked down at her body. Was she getting fat again? Or maybe she was never skinny. Maybe she was always just the same old Hefty Hanna. She washed the thoughts out of her system. She focused on the important part; "First his Mom, then him." Paranoia filled her body as she dialled Caleb's number as quickly as she could. "Hello?" Caleb answered.

"Caleb please, please come back. Please, I'm really scared." She replied quickly, sobbing.

"Hanna, slow down. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Please."

"Hanna, I'm just about to go into an exam, I'll come over as soon as I'm finished, okay? Go see one of the girls, I'll call you when I'm leaving. I love you." He hung up.

Hanna couldn't cope. He would be with her in no less than 2 hours but she couldn't help but worry that -A could get to him first.

She took a deep breath and she strode downstairs. She called Emily but there wasn't an answer. She called Spencer but she was busy working with her dad. Even Aria wasn't available; she was with Ezra. Hanna broke down in tears. She was a mess. -A was trying to ruin her life and it was working. She picked herself up and walked to the fridge, crying. She opened it and saw that there were three slices of chocolate cake left from a week ago. It probably tasted vile but she placed it on the table anyway. She went to the cupboard and grabbed out a few packets of Ready Salted crisps, putting them next to the cake. She poured herself a cup of full-fat coca cola and grabbed the rest of the food, walking back to her room. She put on a film to watch and sat in her bed, trying to take her mind off things.

An hour passed and Hanna felt worse than ever. Chocolate icing was smeared all over her fingers and crisp crumbs were scattered all over the bed. She resented herself at this moment. She opened up her phone, reading the text she had received earlier. "As long as he's fat and ugly, just like our Hanna." She immediately broke out in tears again, running to the bathroom, knowing what she had to do. She sighed, continuing to sob. She leaned down next to the toilet, pulling her hair from her face as she began to empty her stomach.

Caleb had just finished his exam and raced to Hanna's house. He couldn't concentrate on his exam knowing he needed to be there for his girlfriend. He heard loud music coming from next door. He rolled his eyes and knocked on Hanna's door. There wasn't an answer. He figured she was either at one of the girls houses or she couldn't hear him over the loud music next door. He decided to call her. She didn't answer that either. He called every one of the girls and they all said she wasn't with them. Worry shot his veins as he let himself in. The door was unlocked and he was more anxious than ever. He called her name but he didn't get an answer. He could hear muffled noises coming from upstairs. He couldn't quite make out what they were. He began to make his way upstairs when the noise was clear to him. Hanna had told him about her eating disorder not too long ago, but she promised him that she stopped. He raced the rest of the way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Hanna flipped her head around from throwing up to see a distraught Caleb standing by the door frame. "Hanna..." he said in a soft, broken voice.

Hanna's sobs turned into more tears which resulted in Caleb flinging his arms around her body, pulling her into a warm, loving hug.

"Why? What happened to make you feel like this? If I did something pleas-"

"Caleb, it wasn't you. Please, don't ever think it is. I just... I lied to you, Caleb."

"What do you mean?" He asked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She picked up her phone and showed him the text, shaking. "I'm sorry.." she whispered. "This my fault. .. This is all my fault," she said, letting out more sobs.

He shook his head. "Hanna, you're the most gorgeous girl that has ever set foot on earth. Everything you do is beautiful. The way you laugh, the way you sleep, the way you look at someone with true care in your eyes. You're beautiful, and I'm definitely not the only one who thinks it. And as for your body..." he continued, looking down at her beautiful physique. "...Your body is not beautiful. It's gorgeous, perfect. Don't you EVER think any different. You ar l. Please, never do that again. Promise me you won't. Promise."

"I-" She tried to reply.

"No. No ifs, no buts, NEVER again." He looked her deep in the eyes. She looked back and nodded slowly. "Promise." She whimpered.

He kissed her on the shoulder and pulled her even closer. "I love you." He mumbled into the calf of her neck. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna spent about 20 minutes trying to wash the revolting taste of vomit out of her mouth. Caleb was sat in her room, refusing to leave in case she does something silly again. Hanna stepped back in her room wearing sweats and no makeup. She smiled slightly at him as he looked at her. "I look terrible, I know. I'm not in the mood to put any makeup on."**

"Good, because you're gorgeous with and without it." She shook her head smiling, hitting him on the arm playfully. "You're so cheesy." She said, sitting beside him as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and secure.

"Are you going to tell me what else -A has done?" He asked, pulling away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. She turned her head, afraid of what danger he could be put in if she were to open her mouth. "Hanna... I don't care what -A has on me. Or what they can do to me. All I want is to know that you trust me enough to open up to me about these things. I want to help you, and I'm definitely not letting you suffer alone. You and I both know you can't do this on your own."

He was right. She couldn't do this alone. But her telling him could put their relationship into more danger than if she does the opposite.

"We thought Mona was -A... You knew that. But, she's not. Or maybe she was, I don't really know. All I know is that there is more than one -A. A lot of people have it out for us. Alison never told the truth. She thought the truth was too easy, and Alison liked a challenge. If she lied she could be whoever she wanted to. Go wherever she wanted, do whatever she wanted. She couldn't do that if everyone knew the truth. She-... We did something terrible last year..." She stopped herself as a tear rolled down her face. Caleb wiped it away quickly and pulled her closer to him.

"You can trust me." He assured her, looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Jenna... We're the reason she's blind. Toby didn't start the fire. He helped her out of it. Alison threatened him, she had something against him... He took the blame and there was nothing he could do about it. Alison knew everything about everyone. She knew all of our secrets... Funny thing is: we knew none of hers. Anyway, Alison had convinced us all that Toby, Spencers boyfriend, had been... Looking at us whilst we were changing. She said she wanted revenge. She just told us it was an innocent prank. She threw a stink bomb in his garage... Or so we thought; it was actually a firecracker. Although it wasn't my idea, and I only witnessed it, not took part in it... I can't help thinking it was my fault. I can't help thinking I could have stopped it." By the time she finished her sentence she was full on crying. Caleb pulled her right against him and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"It certainly isn't your fault, Hanna. I know I don't have the words to make you feel better. But I do have the arms to hug you, the ears to listen and a heart. A heart that's aching to see you smiling again."

Hanna was completely speechless. Her friends could say anything, her Mom could give her anything, but no one could ever make her feel the way Caleb did. One sentence could change her entire mood. He made her happy and sad. He made her cry and laugh. He wasnt just her boyfriend, not her best friend, but a part of her. A part of her that she can't live without. He was as important to her as all the vital organs in her body. She needed him. She wanted him more than life itself. As she felt the sad tears subsiding, she felt happy tears forming. He was all she needed to be happy and they both knew it. Caleb took the silence as a cue to kiss her on the lips firmly and passionately.

The innocent kiss turned into a fiery make out. The fiery make out turned into subtraction of clothes, and passionate love was made on Hanna's bed. She couldn't feel more at ease with the world.

-/\-

Hanna woke up in her loving boyfriends arms. The alarm went off, informing her it was time to get up. She lightly shook Caleb as he hadn't woken up. He groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. "Morning, gorgeous." He said sleepily.

She blushed slightly. "Morning sleepy head. Get up, it's time for school." She replied, letting her feet drop to the ground as she got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She went back into her room to be greeted with a shirtless Caleb. She bit her lip as she admired his perfect body. He smirked as he could sense her behind him. "Didn't you have plenty of this yesterday?" He asked, turning around. "Not quite enough." She replied seductively. "But, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for tonight because I need to dry my hair and get dressed." She said, slipping a blue bra on with a designer halter top over it. She finished off her outfit with a pair of black jeans and some 4 inch Louis Vuitton heels. She blow dried her hair and put on her usual makeup. As she set down her mascara, Caleb had wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "gosh, you're so beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~A few months later~~~~**

Hanna was sitting with Aria and Spencer, waiting for Emily to arrive. Caleb was out with his Mom today as she came to Rosewood to see him, so they all decided to have a girly day at Aria's house. Hanna brought the movies, Emily brought the snacks, Spencer brought the essentials for any sleepover: make up. Spencer didn't wear much make up usually, but her parents were loaded with cash and they give her practically anything; apart from a stable home life, that is.

Emily set out all the snacks. She had brought Cheetos, cola, ice cream, cupcakes and plenty more. Hanna opened a bag of Cheetos as Spencer put in the film 'John Tucker must die', one of Hanna's favourite movies. Hanna grabbed a can of cola and started watching the film with the other girls.

Hanna was so into the film that she hadn't realised she was the only one who had consumed the food. Well, Emily had a few of her Cheetos, but other than that the girls has just been watching the film the whole time, not bothering to fill their stomachs. Hanna soon realised she felt like she did the day Caleb had caught her purging. She didn't like feeling this way. Ever since Alison had united them, Hanna was always the significantly bigger friend. Even when she had became the queen bee. Aria had such a petite figure, no matter how much she ate. Spencer could look good in everything, even last months trends. And Emily had such a perfect figure, the way her hips rounded in all the right places. But Hanna? Hanna couldn't feel skinny if she tried. Her reflection only showed her flaws. The way her hips went inwards, making her body shape uneven. The way her face spaces out like a pigs. And the way her thighs jiggled as she walked. Hanna could never be content with her body, especially when Caleb wasn't around.

Hanna got up slowly. "Hey, um, my Mom just sent me a text saying she needs me to help her um... Shop. New stores opened down town, needs daughters approval." She told them, laughing. "I thought you were staying over?" Aria asked with a frown.

"I guess there's been a change of plans. Another time, promise." She replied, leaving before they could say another word. Aria looked at the other girls with confusion and worry in her expression. They heard the door slam shut and Hanna's footsteps across the stones of her pathway until she could no longer be heard.

It was raining and Hanna felt terrible. The weather personified her feelings. She started sobbing as she made her way to the nearest restaurant with a toilet. A McDonald's was near by, normally she would never go to a place as tacky as where she was, but she wasn't here to stuff her face, she was here to empty what she had just stuffed her face with. She ran to the second floor and straight into the disabled bathroom so no one could witness what she was about to do.

Hanna was too upset to notice that Caleb and his Mom were having lunch there. Caleb saw the blonde race upstairs and immediately started to worry. "One second, Mom." He said as he made his way up the stairs. He could here retching noises coming from the bathroom and it was like the exact scene on _that_ day was happening once again. "Hanna? Hanna, is that you?"

"Oh no." She mumbled as she had shoved her fingers down her throat for the first time un months. "Just go away! I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good enough for anyone."

"Hanna, please stop. Please. You aren't overweight and you're not ugly, you're perfect. Please believe me. And even if you weren't I wouldn't love you any less. Neither would your friends and family. Hanna just the way you talk is enough to make me go weak to the knees. I explained all of this last time. I can't stand knowing you're doing this to yourself. And if you come out now I have a surprise for you. I didn't really think this would be the right moment at all, but why wait for the right moment when I can take this moment and make it wonderful? Please come out. Please."

About a minute went pass until he heard the door click open. Hanna fell straight into his arms sobbing. "My Moms leaving in about 10 minutes, why don't we go back to yours and I can show you the surprise?" Hanna nodded slowly as he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arm around his neck and snuggled close to him.

**A/N: Wow, each chapter gets shittier and shittier ;') I forgot to add a disclaimer in all the other chapters but: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did Caleb would NOT be leaving.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb and Hanna had finally arrived at Hanna's house. Hanna was dying to see his surprise and Caleb was dying to show her. "So, what is it?" Hanna asked, extremely eager. He pulled out a little piece of paper from his pocket. Hanna took it from his hands and looked at it. On the front was a small, blue house which had a medium sized front garden with a pool in the back garden. Hanna looked at it confused; she turned the paper over and it had a long paragraph...

_The words I'm too afraid to say:_

_Hanna, I knew since the day I met you that you were the one for me. I could talk to you about anything and when I look into your perfect blue eyes, I know that this is where I'm meant to be; where I finally fit in. I want to spend my whole life with you. I'm not going to jump into a marriage proposal just yet, but when I do I know we will be inseparable. Lately it's been just too painful to be away from you. Falling asleep with you in my arms is just too perfect for me to give up. Hanna Marin, will you live in this small yet quaint 2 bedroom house with me?_

Hanna looked up from the paper and tears were forming. "H-how did you-?"

"I saved up money from my Saturday jobs since I was 10, Hanna. I knew one day it'd come in handy." He explained. "Well, what do you say?"

"I say yes! Yes yes yes!" Hanna replied, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled away quickly and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I forgot." She said, referring to her purging earlier on. "Your kisses are the sweetest, even when they taste of puke," he laughed. She grinned, her perfect, straight teeth glowing.

"I've hired someone to decorate it and all that so we won't be moving in for a week or two. "

Hanna laughed slightly. "You've really got this all sorted out, haven't you? What if I were to say no?" She smirked.

"You wouldn't." He sent her a smirk back.

"So, what brought this on?"

"I guess I just can't stand being at home knowing you might do something I wouldn't. Plus I've finished my last exam so when my results come through I might be able to get a real job."

"I love you." Hanna said quietly.

"I love you too."

A few moments of silence passed when Hanna said, "And Caleb." He looked up at her. "This is the best surprise I could've ever gotten. Well, next to a ring obviously." She giggled.

"One day, Princess. One day there'll be a ring on that pretty little finger of yours."

The next day Hanna was at school, bright and cheerful. Aria ran up to her. "What was that about the yesterday night? Don't lie and tell me your Mom texted you. I called her and asked if you were okay and she said you weren't with her. What is it, Hanna? Please tell me. I'm your best friend, I just want to know if you're okay." Aria asked.

"It was nothing." Hanna replied.

"Hanna! Seriously, the girls and I have been worried as hell over it! Look, you know lies are going to get you nowhere. I mean look at us all! We've been lying our way through the whole of high school and now look where we are. The 4 friends of the dead liar."

Hanna sighed, she knew Aria was right. She had to tell them at one point what was going on. Plus, Aria already knew a little bit about Hanna's disorder, but she didn't know about the recent events. "I'll tell you at lunch." Hanna said, walking off.

Lunch soon approached and Hanna hadn't seen Caleb all day. She didn't worry much, he was probably packing or something. Hanna sat down next to Emily who looked at her with questioning eyes. "Well, what happened yesterday?" Aria asked. Hanna sighed once again.

"Aria... You know that day when I told you about what Alison had helped me do when I has my binging moments."

"What? Hanna... No... Why?" She asked, holding Hanna's hand in hers.

"I've always been the fat friend, Aria. You guys are all so skinny and none of you were eating anything from our snacks; I practically ate everything! I just felt terrible and with everything going on, binging is my only way to cope. And the only way to cope with binging is purging..." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as the girls wrapped her into a hug. "Whenever you feel that way, please talk to us? You know we're always here for you." Spencer said. Hanna nodded, smiling. She was so glad to have such great friends. They sat back down and finished their lunch.

The day finished and Hanna couldn't wait to see Caleb. She picked up coffee on the way and made her way to his house. As she crossed the road from the coffee shop, her phone vibrated. _Unknown number_. It flashed on her screen.'_Oh no' _she thought. She slowly opened the text.

_Can't share a house with a dead person. Unless that person is me. 54 Rafeil Drive, come alone and bring the memory stick or boyfriend won't be much of a boyfriend anymore. Don't mention it to any of your wannabe Alison's either._

The girls gave Hanna a memory stick of clues to Alison's death, -A clearly wanted it. If Caleb was here he'd know how to import it onto the computer and hide it with no trace of it whatsoever, but this was Hanna. Hanna didn't know a thing about computers and by "wannabe Alison's", she guessed -A meant the girls, so she couldn't ask Spencer to help either. She was just going to have to give it to -A. She'd rather never find out who killed Alison than to live through her lovers death.

**_A/N: Bet you thought he was gonna propose to her? Lolatu;D I was going to do that but I thought it was too predictable, so yeah, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the reviews! I do read the, and they give me motivation so keep them coming :) And there will be some more mentions of Hannas eating disorder so if you get funny about those sort of things, don't read because something big is gonna happen soon, I thought it'd be a good storyline because Hanna's bulimia wasn't mentioned much in PLL and i thought it'd be interesting to write a story all abouthow her and caleb get through it._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna picked up her phone, the memory stick and her jacket. She put her jacket on and took a deep breath. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the address she was given. The road was near a forest and she knocked on the door of the house. The door opened as she knocked and she said loudly, "hello?" There wasn't an answer so she just sat down.

The blonde was fidgeting for about 20 minutes when she began to get annoyed. She was about to leave when she saw a blood trail going up the stairs. She gasped loudly, scared of what could be upstairs. She didn't want to go up but a part of her forced her to. She went up each step slowly, trying not to make a noise just in case the inhabitants were upstairs. The blood trail led to a room and Hanna slowly twisted the handle. The door clicked open and Hanna was relieved yet shocked at the sight in front of her. A ginger cat was slit open and hung up by the neck. Blood was all over the room and the cat was completely mangled. It smelled horrible but Hanna looked around the room to see if there was any clues to where she should be. Her phone vibrated

_Unknown:_

_Curiosity killed the cat. Leave the memory stick in the corner, your boyfriend is in the forest. You'll find a map on the first tree toward the entrance. Don't think about leaving without dropping off the memory stick. He's been in enough pain, hasn't he? -A_

Hanna covered her mouth. -A must have done something to him. What other pain could she/he mean? Hanna picked herself up and ran towards the forest. She found a map, just like -A said. The map lead to the middle of the forest, where Ali's name was carved into a tree. She ran towards it and Caleb was unconscious and tied to the exact tree which had a new carving, "Bitches who tell the truth are the bitches who get lied to. Have fun picking up the pieces -A." Hanna broke down in tears, untying Caleb from the tree and calling an ambulance.

The ambulance finally arrived after what seemed like hours. Hanna had ripped the bottom part of her favourite designer skirt and wrapped it around a gun shot wound in his upper thigh. They dragged Caleb into the ambulance in a stretcher, bandaging up his wounds properly as they got him in the back. "Miss, could we ask you a couple of questions? We don't mean to bother you, it's protocol. If you get in the back I can ask you them in the way." Hanna nodded emotionless, getting into the back of the ambulance and sobbing.

"Was Mr. Rivers enemies with anyone?"

Hanna shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Hanna knew exactly who caused it, but she couldn't exactly blurt out 'oh, yeah I've been having text messages from some psychopath who's pretending to be my dead best friend and they know things about us and have been blackmailing us for 2 years.' The questioner wrote the answers down as they went along.

When they arrived at the hospital, Spencer and Aria were already waiting for her. Hanna had texted them on the way.

"We got your SOS, what's going on?" Aria asked.

Hanna turned her head slowly to look at a lifeless Caleb being wheeled out of the ambulance. Hanna has been through this once and the girls knew how torn up she was about it. This time it was worse, though. She could've saved him if she just kept him out of it. -A told her if Hanna did as he/she said then Caleb would be fine. Hanna should of been smarter to know -A is just as big of a liar as the rest of them are.

Aria an Spencer looked back at the crying blonde and took her into a big hug. Hanna cried into their shoulders, hating herself and wanting to give up on everything. She was so sick of living a life of lies and mayhem. It was never going to stop and she knew it. They aren't safe, they never will be. It's pretty easy to dig a hole of lies, but the hardest part is getting out of that hole. If Caleb didn't make it out there was no way she would. If -A killed Caleb they would also be killing Hanna. Because to Hanna, a life without Caleb is no life at all.

Hanna had been anxiously waiting in the white waiting room for 3 hours. The girls had gone home and her Mom was still at work. Hanna was all alone. She just wanted a doctor to come out and say "he's going to make it, don't you worry," but no such luck. As Hanna was almost ready to give up hope, a man in a white jacket came out with a clipboard. "Hanna Marin?" She perked up as she heard her name. "Yes?" She asked, biting the tip of her thumb nail.

"Here for Caleb Rivers?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've done an X-ray and it doesn't seem that any internal injuries have been made. We've stitched up his leg and that should be healed in about a month." Hanna's eyes shined bright.

"But..."

But. The dreaded 'but', when you think something good is going to happen and then you here 'but'.

"But what?!"

"Ms. Marin, please calm down. You see, he lost a lot of blood. He's been unconscious for at least an hour and the gun shot wound has been bleeding nonstop. His heart rate is very low and unless we can get a blood donor soon, he might not make it through the night. "

"W-Well, I'll do it!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I'm afraid Caleb has the rarest blood type there is. AB negative. We don't have many AB negative blood donors."

Hanna knew someone with AB blood type. Toby. Spencer always goes on about how unique Toby is because he has the rarest blood type. Hanna called Spencer straight away.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Spencer! I need you to do a huge favour for me."

"What is it, Hanna?"

Hanna explained the whole situation to her but Spencer sadly replied, "Toby doesn't come back from Chicago until 12 am. Do you think he can hold on until then?"

"Of course he can. He has to. He has to." Hanna barely said the last 3 words and she hung up. She repeated them over and over, hoping someone, somewhere would see how hard she's trying to get through this. He had to. Didn't he?

**_A/N: So this chapter was pretty boring, it was just a filler chapter if I'm honest, the real juice happens next chapter. This one was pretty crap because I wasn't really in the mood to write but I want to try and update every day-ish. And I only just realised yesterday how short the chapters are! It's because I'm writing this all on notepad on an iPad and of course, it looks like more writing on here:') but yeah, give me credit for writing this on a tablet;D Review, favourite and follow c:_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hanna sat there practically watching her boyfriend die. She wishes she could do something, but she couldn't. She picked Caleb's hand up and kisses it softly. "You're going to make it through this, okay?" But even she couldn't convince herself. The room was completely silent apart from the deafening sound of Caleb's heartbeat. She slightly jumped at the sound of her phone vibrating. She picked it up and read the message._

Hey, guess what, Han bear. I have Caleb's blood type. But you have to do something for me. You see, you're in the hospital in which Jenna's files are in. Get them and meet me in room 14. The files are in room 104. Tick tock. -A

Hanna's heart raced. She didn't care how much trouble she would get into, she had to do this for Caleb. She placed his hand back by his side and kissed his forehead gently. She picked up her bag and ran across the hall. She could see the number '104' on a white door with 'staff only' on it. She twisted the handle, looking around to make sure no one was looking. She let herself in and went straight to the file cabinet. She looked for 'Marshall' and soon enough she found the file. She didn't risk looking through it. She put it straight in her bag and opened the door again. A tall man stood in front of her and rose his eyebrow. "What were you doing in there?" He asked angrily.

"I-er... I was looking for the bathroom, bye!" She ran down the hall, ignoring the man calling after her.

After looking for a while, and asking many doctors and nurses, she finally found room 14. She didn't hesitate to open the door. Someone in a black hood was getting their blood taken. Hanna tried to see their face but failed every time as the person kept moving their head.

"Hanna! We found someone with a compatible blood type! Caleb's going to be okay." The nurse said as she placed a plaster on the persons arm. The 'black hood' walked past her and grabbed the files that were poking out of her bag. Hanna still failed every attempt to see their face. The blonde was confused but she shook the thoughts off and wa Zjust glad that Caleb wasn't going to die.

**_Riiiiiiiight, so this is a short chapter, vERY short, but it's because I've been revising non-stop and I just thought you guys might want a chapter to find out what happens next, so you've found out and the next chapter is just you know, the blood getting transferred and shizz, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed :')_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, omfg I haven't updated in like forever, I'm so sorry. I have two accounts on here and I forgot the password to this one and my email wasn't working and i've only just recovered it. So anyway, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! _**

Hanna had waited for what seemed like days, waiting for the blood transfusion to wake him up. It had only been 49 hours yet Hanna felt as if she hadn't been able to hear her boyfriend talk for weeks.

Hanna turned her head as she heard the door open, Emily entered with a doctor by her side.

"Hey, Han. How you holding up?" Emily asked, sitting beside her.

Hanna weakly smiled, not having enough energy to talk. She'd had a maximum of maybe 3 hours sleep the last two days.

"Mr Rivers will probably be waking up in a few hours. We're going to monitor him until then and we'll be moving him to a new ward once the transfusion is completed. He's going to be fine, don't you worry." The doctor warmly smiled at Hanna, flipping through notes on his clipboard.

Although she didn't show it, Hanna brightened up a lot. Although, that didn't last long as a police officer had entered the room. Hanna tensed up, looking at Emily as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hanna Marin?" Hanna nodded. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions about an event that occurred a few hours ago." Hanna gulped and stood up. Emily's expression showed a face of distraught and confusion.

"This shouldn't take long on the basis that you tell the truth and co-operate." Hanna nodded once again. "A nurse recently found that there was a missing file, he told us that you had entered the room around the time it went missing. Now, if you have taken it, you can hand it back, as long as the pages are all in tact and haven't disappeared and we'll let you go, no further questions asked."

"I don't have it." It wasn't a total lie, she didn't have it.

"Do you know where it has gone? Who might have taken it?"

"Nope. I was looking for the bathroom and a nurse gave me directions to that room that I entered. As soon as I realised it wasn't the bathroom, I left and didn't go back." Hanna replied, lying herself out of yet another situation.

The officer hesitated, but finally replied, "Well, that's all. If we find out you're lying, we'll have to take further action."

It didn't phase Hanna, she had heard that phrase many times, every time she was able to dig herself out of it.

She started walking back to the room when Emily rushed into her. "Hanna! What was that all about?"

"I'll explain later." She whispered.

"Um, okay. Anyway, Caleb's awake! He woke up just a moment ago."

Hanna's eyes widened, she ran the rest of the way to the room and saw Caleb sat up on the bed, drinking a glass of water.

"Hanna." Caleb whispered weakly.

Hanna was lost for words, she just looked at her boyfriend as if she had just seen him for the first time in years. Hanna couldn't suppress her tears any longer. She let them fall freely and rushed to the side of Caleb's bed.

After a moment of silence Hanna finally said, "Caleb. You're awake."

"Sure am."

Hanna flung her arms around Caleb, causing him slight discomfort, but he didn't care, he needed her just as much as she needed him. "I thought you were going to die!" Hanna yelled. "I thought you were going to die." She repeated, whispering this time. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm fine. Hanna look at me."

Hanna slowly lifted her head to meet with his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

This started her off again, the tears began once again and she hung on tightly to Caleb. She was never letting him go again.

~-~_~-~5 months later~-~_~-~

Hanna and Caleb were sitting in bed with each other in their brand new apartment. The silence in the air was comforting, and the two by each others side, wrapped in the others arms, were inseparable. Spring break had just started and the two hadn't spent a moment apart. The decorators had made their house perfect, and Hanna couldn't ask for a better boyfriend after he had sacrificed so much for their relationship, and Caleb couldn't either.

Hanna had a job that she spent Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday working at, so she groaned when she realized it was Thursday.

"I have to go to work." Hanna whined, throwing the covers off.

"Okay, well come straight home, I have a surprise for you."

Hanna smiled. "Okay." She replied before going off to get ready for work.


End file.
